Battle Moves
Every characters (not every) has their Battle Moves in which they want to desire. There's only one choice, also there is also some special moves. RED Scout Unusual Troubles * Critical Hit - '''Shoots one critical bullet. * '''Time Bend - '''Reverses overtime. Will replenish every ally's health back, sometime's enemy's health dosen't heal. '''Extremely Unusual Troubles * Pocket Pistol -''' Same as Critical Hit, but it deals normal damage. * 'Bat Hit - '''Scout charges to Mecha Heavy, briefly stuns him. * '''Magical Miss Pauling '- Scout summons Miss Pauling, dealing massive damage to Mecha Heavy, but Heavy will grab them and they enter Round 2. * '''Time Bend - '''Reverses overtime. But Mecha Heavy bites the clock, and they end up travelling through time to the past. '''Saturday's Troubles * Meatshot - '''Scout uses his Scattergun to shoot Joker Scout, losing 1 bar rounds of health. * '''Fiesta (SPECIAL) - '''Scout summons Demoman to regain their health, also increases defense. * '''Crit - '''Shoots one critical bullet. * '''Time Bend - '''Reverses overtime. Will replenish every ally's health back, sometime's enemy's health dosen't heal. '''Sunday's Troubles * Crit - '''This one is different. It shoots critical bullets to all enemies at once. American Boot/Soldier '''Unusual Troubles * Rocket - '''Shoots a rocket at once. * '''Grenade - '''Throws a grenade at once, losing 1 bar rounds of health. * '''Merasmus - '''American Boot calls out Merasmus, dealing high amount of damage. '''RED Team's Usual Day * American Shotgun - '''Fires one shot to 2 enemies at once. The first enemy will deal a lot amount of damage, the enemy at the side is also applied the damage. * '''Freedom Grenade - '''Throws a grenade at once * '''Eagle Punch - '''American Boot punches Haunted Pyro, instanly killing him. '''Very Unusual Troubles * American Rocket - '''Fires a rocket to the Mecha Spies at once. * '''Pocket Grenade - '''Throws a grenade, deals low damage. * '''Merasmus - '''American Boot calls out Merasmus, this time he drives a '''CADILLAC, but deals low damage. * RED Special (Distraction) - '''Spy will cloak, and Soldier will distract them, shoots a rocket but they activates a shield. But again, Spy backstabs them. '''Extremely Unusual Troubles * Shotgun - '''Shoots one bullet. * '''Merasmus - '''American Boot calls out Merasmus, but ended up teaming with Mecha Heavy. * '''Mini Soldier - '''Scout launches American Boot to Heavy's face, punching him, gets released out and his body back to normal. * '''Grenade - '''Throws a grenade, but it is not effective due to Heavy activating the Shield. * '''Medic Support - '''American Boot calls out Medic to criticalize his rocket launcher, launches 4 rockets, and Heavy loses 1 bar rounds of health. '''Catastrophically Unusual Troubles * Shield - '''Increases damage reduction to 3 bars. * '''Shotgun - '''Shoots one bullet. * '''Merasmus - '''American Boot calls out Merasmus, this time he drives a Delorean, ramming the Mecha Spies, brutally killing them. * '''American Bombs - '''Launches a bomb. * '''Grenade - '''Throws a grenade, but gets not effective and gets ricocheted to Soldier. * '''Miss Pauling - '''American Boot summons Miss Pauling. '''Saturday's Troubles * American Rocket - '''Launches a rocket to Joker Scout * '''Pizza Boy - '''American Boot calls out Sniper. The Sniper will open it's box, igniting Joker Scout. * '''Freedom Shotgun - '''Shoots a bullet, dealing medium damage. * '''American Boot (SPECIAL) - '''Spy launches American Boot to the air, morphing into the '''REAL '''American Boot, and squashes Joker Scout, killing him. '''Sunday's Troubles * Freedom Shotgun - '''Shoots a bullet that targets 3 of them. * '''Musical Heal - '''American Boot calls out Administrator, to heal their health by dancing. RED Demoman '''Sunday's Troubles * '''Little Ball - '''Launches an exploding ball, killing Ninja Scout.